The Last Night
by TheWeightOfEmptiness
Summary: Brody is about to leave for a long summer trip and he plans the perfect way to say goodbye to Rachel. Basically PWP.


Finally, it came. It was Brody's last night at school and he couldn't imagine one more thing he needed to do. He could not imagine packing one more pair of socks into his backpack—he had refused the offer of real luggage from almost every person he knew, but he knew he would be uncomfortable in anything more than his trusted and tattered old hiking pack. He couldn't imagine reading any more information about any one of the five countries he was visiting.

The one thing he could imagine fitting into his schedule was one more kiss with Rachel. One more moment looking at her face. He could imagine hundreds of scenarios for their final encounter, but the one he had settled on was going to need to work because he didn't have time for any more planning.

Brody had made a beautiful meal with salads and wine and bread and dessert, several courses all to be served in the beautiful dining room he had set up in his. He had forced Rachel to spend the whole day away so that he could plan. It had been hard to spend so much of the day without her, but he thought it would be worth it when she saw what he had done with the time. He had showered and shaved and combed his hair. He had soft classical music to play on his stereo and flowers and candles, enough to cover the whole room.

When Rachel arrived at six o'clock, she looked stunned at the decoration and the mood of the room around her, but Brody saw she was brighter than everything he had done. She wore a floor length red gown that lay close against all her curves and was cut dangerously low both in front and back, revealing the curve of her spine and the arch of her shoulder blades.

"You look beautiful," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. Her bracelets jingled as she put her arms around his neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled and he kissed her. He kept his eyes open, looking at her face close to his, memorizing each curve of her face, each freckle and each tiny wrinkle that she would hate him to tell her was starting to form at the corners of her eyes. Every part of Rachel was dear to him.

"Let's not get too carried away yet, I have a whole evening planned. No reason to waste it." She took a slow walk around the room, looking at all the flowers and smelling the buds as well as the candles. The room was warm and soft and heavy, just like the night. He took her hand and lead her to the table for the first course of their meal.

The salads sat on white porcelain plates that clinked under the heavy silver of the forks.

"This is all really lovely, Brody."

"Thank you. I had almost too much help."

"Well it's all beautiful." They finished the salad just as a knock on the door announce the arrival of the next course. One of his friends was playing server and was looking smart in a suit of his own as he set the second course in front of them.

"Thanks," Brody said as his friend edged out of the room which was too romantic for three people to be in together for very long. The two ate and talked about music and all the things they had and hadn't done in the last few weeks together. They talked about guilty pleasures and high minded classics. By the time his friend was back with the dessert—crèmebrûléespecially purchased from a vegan patisserie in the city—their legs were entwined under the table cloth and their hands were wrapped together on top. Someone else cleared the plates, but Rachel didn't even notice. They finished half of their dessert before Brody pulled her to her feet and held her close, swaying from side to side, almost to the beat of the music still playing soft in the background.

"I don't want to think of this as our last night for so long."

"Me either."

"But it is."

"Not for so long. You know I'll come back."

"Do I know that?" Rachel always had a flair for drama, but held him even closer, putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him softly. "Do I know that you'll come back? I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

"You would be just fine because you're strong and smart and brave and beautiful. You have friends. You won't be alone."

"But it'll be like being alone. And I hate to think of you being out in the world, away from here, away from me. I hate that you want to leave so much behind."

"I'll be fine. I have never in my whole life loved any person as much as I love you. I would burn the stars for you." He put both his hands on her face and spoke softly with all the determination in the universe. "I would burn the whole world for one more chance to do this" and he kissed her, not soft any more, but passionate. His tongue pushed into her mouth and hers responded. She pulled him close, her hands on his hips pulling their bodies as close together as two people could be.

He put one hand behind her neck and tilted his face to the side for a fuller kiss. He pulled back to lay kisses on her nose, her eyes, each cheek and ear. He returned to her lips where he slowly bit the tip of her tongue and she nibbled on his bottom lip. Rachel's arms were wrapped as tight around Brody as they could be. She wanted to pull him so close that she could take his body, dissolve it, and bring it into her own so they never could and never would be apart again.

His hands skimmed over her soft, round breasts and her breath caught in her throat. She could feel all her skin starting to prickle as he touched her whole body and she touched his. She touched his chest and pushed the coat of his suit onto the floor. She started pulling at his tie until it slid out of his collar and then she started undoing the buttons of his shirt so warm flesh was under her hands. She ran her fingers over his hardened pink nipples and shivers ran through his body. He rolled his shoulders so his shirt fell to the floor on top of the suit jacket. She ran her hands over his arms and up his neck where she left little trails of kisses on every tendon and every vein.

Rachel turned around slowly and pulled her cascade of hair to the side so he could see the zipper of her dress. He undid it slowly, revealing the thin black lace of a bra and panties. She pulled her dress forward so it slipped off her shoulders and fell to the ground. She leaned back against his chest, feeling her skin against his own. They were moving more slowly than they ever had before because they wanted to remember every little detail. He wanted to remember the glimmer of a candle as her dress fell to the floor and the heavy note of the classical music that played as her back, her beautiful curving spine, touched his stomach and her hair tickled his neck.

He reached around her body and put his hands on her stomach, pulling her close, feeling the slight sheen of sweat beginning to form on her skin. He moved slightly away so he could pull off his belt and start unbuttoning his pants, which she turned around to finish. She pushed them down over his hips and he kicked off his shoes and socks. He was now standing in his briefs right in front of the most beautiful woman in the world who was in also in her underwear and a pair of dangerously high heels. She put her arms around his neck and he put an arm under her knees to lift and carry her to the bed where he gently lay her down. He sat at her feet and pulled off her shoes, marveling at her soft, pink toes. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it, twirled his tongue around it and pulled off it with a slight pop. He traced a finger down her sole and she giggled.

"You get over here." She demanded, and he did. He didn't rush the move though, he traced his tongue across her inner thigh, mouthed over her panties, and kissed his way up her torso. When he reached her lacy bra, he straddled her hips with his knees and put both hands on her chest, handfuls of lace and sweetly warm flesh. He rolled his palms into her breasts, feeling her shift her hips into the bed with each motion. He kissed the flesh that peeked over the top, first one then the other, as he continued to roll them around in his hands—Brody knew Rachel loved the sensation as much as he did. He was hardening and she continued shifting into the bed. He slipped his right hand under the left cup and felt the flesh directly on his skin, the typically softer nipple now hardening beyond expectation. He tightened his grip as he kissed her full on the mouth and she arched her back, pushing herself further into his hands.

He reached his left hand around under her arched back to unsnap her bra. He immediately had more freedom to move his hand, pinching and twisting the nipple as she tried futilely to claw into his back and sides and pull him down to her level so they could again be skin to skin. He resisted however, rolling the bra straps over her shoulders and down her arms, fully revealing both her breasts. He put his hands on them, feeling every centimeter of skin. He leaned down to lick one nipple, taking it fully into his mouth, twirling it around and biting down softly. Rachel let out a groan and put her hands behind his head to keep his mouth there. He sucked and kissed and bit one breast and then the other until they were raw with sensation. He pushed his body up so they were face to face, mouth to mouth and he kissed her.

He slowly lowered his body so he was lying right on top of her. He could feel her breasts pressed into his chest and the lace of her panties scratching his lower abdomen. He ran his hands over her body, he twirled his fingers in her hair, and he petted down her arms and waist, feeling her legs writhe under his body. He thrust his pelvis into hers and she could feel his erection which had been building to a dangerous point.

She pushed up with one shoulder and they rolled over, leaving her on top, letting her control the next few moments. She let her breasts hover over him, brushing her nipples across his body for a second before she sat up, aligning her vagina right above his erection. She then touched herself as he lay still and watched the way her hair hung over her shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed. She caressed the pale skin of her neck and her firm breasts. She traced across her flat stomach and softly bit her bottom lip as she thrust her hand into her panties. She sat up on her knees and started pulling them down revealing a patch of pubic hair and her own growing wetness. She pulled the panties off and threw them to the floor before moving down to take care of Brody's underwear. She dipped a finger under the waistband and pulled down, kissing his hip bones and inner thigh the way he has kissed hers minutes before. She pulled the briefs off revealing his cock, pulsing and warm. She placed her lips to the side, kissing it softly. She wrapped her hand around the base and her lips around the head, tasting him, tracing her tongue across the tip. He let out a groan of his own and she pulled away.

She crawled up his body on all fours, waiting until they were face to face again before touching him, kissing him, letting herself lie down again on top of him, his cock between her legs. They rolled over once again and she lay happily on her back with her arms spread wide as he reached down and pushed a finger into her. They had been touching and kissing, feeling each other's bodies long enough that her body dripped with wetness, ready and waiting. He easily slipped two and then three fingers into her, slowly pumping in and out, liking to see her squirm and bite her lip.

"Come on, I'm ready" she whispered.

"But I'm not yet," he said, staring into her face. "I want to remember you just like this the whole time I'm away. I want to imagine you, undone, sweating all over, dripping and begging for me to be inside you. I want to remember you wanting me that much." She pulled him down and he kissed her hard as he positioned himself and pushed his cock into her. She took in a deep breath and the difference, the difference between being full and being empty, even between the fingers of a moment ago and now, was incredible. She opened her legs and he thrust deeper into her body, she tightened around him and he gasped. He touched her face, her breasts, her stomach. She pushed her knees even further apart. She reached for his face and looked seriously into his eyes.

"You don't have to be gentle now," she said. "You know that." He nodded that he knew and he started to move. He ground his hips in a circle around hers, pulled out and pushed in, thrusting over and over, watching her body bounce with each movement. He moved side to side and up and down, he even reached his hands down to feel parts of her body his cock couldn't touch. She curled her toes and arched into him at the same speed he was thrusting into her. She moaned even louder at her first orgasm than she had yet that night. Her whole body tightened and he could feel it around his erection, still throbbing and hard inside her.

She touched his face which was streaming with sweat from heat and exertion but he wasn't finished yet. This night wasn't about his orgasm, it was about spending as much time as he could in the arms of the woman he loved. She felt him tighten up right before he came inside her. He had whispered her name against her neck with that final shudder and then he lay still. He pulled his softening cock out of her and rolled onto his back to breathe for a moment. They both lay there, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling.

After a moment of recovery, he moved down and rolled back on top of her, lining his mouth up with her vagina, still warm and wet and wide open. He thrust in his tongue, not thinking about tasting his own ejaculate, but rather thinking about finding Rachel's clitoris. As he was performing his masterful cunnilingus, she closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers in his hair. This was always one of the things he was best at and as she started to feel her eyes roll back into her head, she didn't think about the fact this was going to be their last time together for a long time or the fact that starting tomorrow she was going to be without the love of her life, instead she focused on having him now and what and extreme pleasure that was.


End file.
